Retrouvailles mouvementées
by LadyGlee
Summary: Dix ans que les New Directions existent. Cela mérite bien d'être fêté. Cette soirée est l'occasion de se retrouver, de révéler des secrets et de se faire pardonner.
1. Chapter 1

**Un OS comme j'aime les écrire et qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

─ Bonsoir ! cria Kurt à la foule. Merci d'avoir répondu à cette invitation. Si nous sommes tous réunis dans ce bon vieux lycée de McKinley, c'est pour fêter les dix ans des New Directions. Dix ans que Will Schuester s'investit contre vent et marée et Sue Sylvester pour mener la chorale vers la victoire.

Les applaudissements retentirent dans tout le gymnase en l'honneur du chef d'orchestre du Glee club. Toutes les générations de New Directions se trouvaient mélangées, les premiers comme les petits derniers. Ils devaient cette fête à Kurt et Rachel qui s'étaient démenés pour réunir tout ce petit monde. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir pu mener à bien cette mission.

─ Ce soir, la scène appartient à tout le monde alors ne soyez pas timides ! Bonne soirée.

La musique démarra alors que les New Directions première génération montaient sur scène pour interpréter leur titre phare _Don't Stop Believin'._

Certains se précipitèrent pour danser, d'autres restèrent dans un coin pour discuter et rattraper le temps perdu. C'était le cas de Ryder et Kitty.

─ Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'on est parti d'ici, déclara le jeune homme.

Les deux amis commencèrent à se raconter leur vie quand le regard de Ryder fut attiré par quelqu'un. Immédiatement son visage se referma.

─ Je ne savais pas qu'il venait, grommela-t-il en le désignant de la tête à l'ancienne cheerleader.

─ Pourquoi Jake ne serait pas venu ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Justement, ce dernier se dirigeait vers. Ryder passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de la blonde suscitant chez elle un tas de questions. Toutefois, Jake était déjà sur eux alors elle se retint de les poser.

─ Ryder. Kitty.

Il embrassa la joue de la jeune femme et serra la main de Ryder qui prit sur lui pour ne pas l'ignorer.

─ Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu n'as pas changé, annonça Kitty.

Une nouvelle musique débuta et Ryder vit là une échappatoire.

─ Tu viens danser ma chérie ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse et ils entamèrent un slow.

─ J'espère que ton futur mari ne m'en voudra pas, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

─ Artie est plutôt compréhensif. J'aimerais juste que tu m'expliques cette mascarade !

Ryder continua de mener la danse, préférant garder le silence que donner des explications.

─ Ta couverture vient de tomber Jake et Artie sont en train de discuter.

Ryder jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction du métis et découvrit que son amie venait de lui mentir.

─ Très drôle.

─ N'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, il ne nous lâche pas du regard. C'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ?

─ Rien.

─ Tu sais que Jake va finir par découvrir que je suis fiancée et ce, pas avec toi. Si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir me donner quelques détails sur votre embrouille.

Ryder inspira profondément, puis prit son courage à deux mains.

─ On est sorti ensembles.

─ Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme en se stoppant net.

─ Moins fort veux-tu ?

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Ils se remirent à déambuler sur la piste de danse.

─ Quoi ? répéta Kitty. Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?

─ Pour faire court, personne n'était au courant. On a commencé à se voir en secret quand on a découvert ma dyslexie. Il venait m'aider et me soutenir. De fil en aiguille on a basculé. On n'était pas à l'aise avec ce qu'on partageait. D'ailleurs, au début on n'arrivait pas à décrire notre relation. Ça a duré un moment comme ça. Au bout de quelques mois, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus me cacher. Il a refusé catégoriquement et m'a balancé que de toute manière notre relation était une bêtise, un passage à vide de sa part. Et il a commencé à sortir avec Bree.

─ Wow. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est pour ça que c'était aussi tendu entre vous à l'époque. Vous ne vous êtes pas reparlés depuis ?

─ Non. On ne s'est quasiment plus adressé un mot. Il est parti à Julliard et moi à Columbia.

─ Vous étiez dans la même ville, dans des universités presque voisines... Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

La musique changea et ils sortirent de la piste de danse. Ils s'installèrent à l'écart dans les gradins.

─ Je comprend mieux ta réaction. Tu ne l'as pas oublié.

─ Mmm. Punch ?

─ Non pas pour moi. Un jus de fruit s'il te plaît.

Il lui sourit et alla jusqu'au bar. Lorsqu'il revint, Artie avait rejoint sa bien-aimée.

─ Un jus de fruit pour madame. Je me disais bien aussi que ta taille s'était épaissie.

Elle rougit légèrement, confirmant ses soupçons.

─ Tu le gardes pour toi. Tu es le premier au courant.

─ Toutes mes félicitations. Je vous laisse. Blaine et Sam me font signe de venir chanter.

A peine le jeune homme disparu, Jake rejoignit le couple. A la vue de leurs doigts entrelacés, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

─ Vous m'avez mené en bateau, lança-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Kitty se tourna vers son fiancé et lui demanda de les laisser seuls.

─ Ryder m'a embarquée sans plus d'explications. Il m'a prise par surprise. Mais j'ai réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez.

─ Donc tu sais ?

─ Que vous étiez ensembles ? Oui. Et je suis encore sous le choc. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis passée à côté de ça.

─ J'ai merdé à l'époque. En beauté.

─ J'ai cru comprendre.

─ J'ai été con, je m'en veux tellement. Et apparemment, lui aussi.

─ En effet. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Parler avec lui ?

Jake haussa les épaules et soupira.

─ Je n'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve, il a refait sa vie et est très heureux comme ça. Je ne veux pas faire remonter à la surface ses démons. Déjà que ma présence l'incommode...

─ Tu es célibataire ?

─ Euh ...oui. Pourquoi ?

─ Bree représentait quoi pour toi ?

─ Tu veux en venir où ?

─ Réponds, lui intima Kitty.

─ Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec elle. Je me suis servi d'elle pour me convaincre que j'aimais les femmes. Ça m'a pris un temps fou pour admettre que ce n'était pas le cas.

─ Tu as eu un petit ami en cinq ans ?

─ Oui. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Il s'est rendu compte...

─ Que ton cœur était pris, compléta la jeune femme pour lui. Tu ne l'as pas oublié. Parce que malgré ce que tu lui as dit le soir où tu as mis fin à votre relation, il était important pour toi. Et tu tiens toujours à lui. J'ai vu comment tu nous regardais lors du slow. Tu étais jaloux.

Jake baissa la tête piteux. Comme d'habitude, Kitty ne faisait qu'énoncer l'évidence. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour déchiffrer les autres. Une fois encore elle le lui prouvait.

─ Ryder...Non je ne peux pas.

─ Kitty !

─ Il va me tuer si je te le dis.

─ Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ça ? Tu n'as jamais eu ta langue dans ta poche, tu ne vas pas commencer ce soir, s'insurgea Jake.

─ Il ne t'a pas oublié non plus. Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour tenter de te faire pardonner et pour le récupérer. C'est bien ce que tu veux ?

La scène était vide à présent. Kitty coula son regard vers le micro.

─ Quelque chose de grand et d'audacieux, ajouta-t-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jake pour se décider. Il courut presque pour rejoindre la scène. De son côté Ryder avait retrouvé Kitty.

─ Bonsoir. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Jake Puckerman.

Un sifflement retentit. Nul besoin de préciser que c'était Noah qui acclamait son frère.

─ Je me souviens d'une leçon au Glee club. C'était l'idée de Sam et Blaine je crois. On devait révélé notre petit plaisir honteux en matière de musique. Vous savez ces chansons ou chanteurs qu'on écoute sans oser l'avouer. Et bien à l'époque, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous les gars.

Il fut huer gentiment. Aux côtés de Kitty, Ryder s'était raidit légèrement.

─ Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui connaît mon vrai pêché mignon. Et aujourd'hui je suis prêt à vous le révéler mais ceci dans un but précis. J'ai un message à faire passer à cette personne. Vous pouvez vous moquer, j'assume entièrement !

La musique commença sous les applaudissements du public.

_**Half A Heart**_

_**So your friend's been telling me  
You've been sleeping with my sweater  
And that you can't stop missing me  
Bet my friend's been telling you  
I'm not doing much better  
'Cause I'm missing half of me**_

_**And being here without you  
Is like I'm waking up to**_

_**Only half a blue sky  
I'm kinda there but not quite  
I'm walking 'round with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
**_

_**I'm half a man at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you**_

_**Forget all we said that night  
No, it doesn't even matter  
'Cause we both got split in two**_

_**If you could spare an hour or so  
We'll go for lunch down by the river  
We can really talk it through**_

_**And being here without you  
Is like I'm waking up to**_

_**Only half a blue sky  
I'm kinda there but not quite  
I'm walking around with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
**_

_**I'm half a man at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
'Cause I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you**_

_**I'm half a heart without you  
I'm half a heart without you**_

_**Though I try to getcha outta my head  
The truth is I got lost without you  
And since then I've been waking up to**_

_**Only half a blue sky  
I'm kinda there - but not quite  
I'm walking around with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
**_

_**I'm half a man at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you**_

_**Without you  
Without you  
Half a heart without you  
Without you  
Without you**_

_**I'm half a heart without you**_

Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la salle et le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que le public n'explose de joie, applaudissant à tout rompre. Jake descendit de scène et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Kitty. Celle-ci, d'un signe de tête lui indiqua de ne pas venir. Pas tout de suite. Ryder n'avait pas réagit depuis la fin de la chanson. Pas un mouvement, pas un mot.

─ Ryder ? l'appela doucement son amie.

Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme.

─ Je croyais que tu étais mon amie, dit-il en veillant à garder son calme. Pourquoi tu l'as poussé à faire ça ? Pourquoi vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie après tout ce temps ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai assez morflé ?

─ Ryder, je...

─ J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, la coupa-t-il en se levant.

Il traversa le gymnase à la recherche d'un grand bol d'air. Jake qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène alla trouver Kitty.

─ Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

─ Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai connu pire. Il va se calmer. Mais je pense que tu devrais quand même aller lui parler.

Le métis se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de tourner les talons. Toutefois, la main de la blonde attrapa son bras.

─ Les One Direction ? Sérieusement ?

Jake haussa les épaules et lui tira la langue. La jeune femme éclata de rire et laissa son ami partir.

Ce dernier se dirigea sans hésiter vers le stade. C'était toujours là que Ryder s'isolait à la moindre contrariété. En effet, l'ancien footballeur était assis dans les gradins.

Le froid métallique des assises, les spots éblouissants, la pelouse verdoyante du terrain, c'étaient toutes ces petites choses qu'appréciait Ryder. Qui lui permettaient de calmer ses nerfs. Le lieu n'avait pas changé et possédait toujours cet effet apaisant sur lui.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui osait troubler sa solitude et regretta immédiatement son geste lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Jake. Il se remit à détailler l'herbe humide du terrain de sport alors que le jeune Puckerman s'asseyait à ses côtés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit mot et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ce fut finalement Ryder qui brisa ce mutisme.

─ Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

─ C'est toujours là que tu viens lorsque tu as besoin d'être seul.

Cette réflexion lui valut un regard surpris du jeune Lynn.

─ Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de choses que je connais de toi.

─ Kitty n'aurait jamais dû te pousser à monter sur scène.

─ Elle ne m'a forcé à rien. Elle m'a encouragé à faire ce qui devait être fait.

─ Ce qui devait être fait ? Tu veux dire appuyer là où ça fait mal ? A l'époque tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je ne représentais rien d'autre qu'une stupide erreur. Tu m'en as fait baver comme jamais personne ne l'a fait avant ou après toi. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu Bree dans tes bras dès le lendemain ? Et ce soir, tu te ramènes comme une fleur, tu chantes cette chanson... Pourquoi ? En plus, je suis certain que tu ne t'es pas demandé un seul instant si j'avais refait ma vie. Parce que tu es comme ça. Tu penses à toi et ton bien-être avant de te préoccuper des autres.

─ Tu te trompes, répondit posément Jake. J'ai changé. Je n'aurais jamais chanté cette chanson si je n'avais pas su de source sûre que tu n'avais pas refait ta vie.

─ Je vois qu'elle ne sait toujours pas tenir sa langue, murmura Ryder.

─ Ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi qui ai insisté.

─ Et en quoi ma vie t'importe aujourd'hui ? s'emporta le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard. A l'époque, cela comptait peu pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé hein ? En quoi est-ce...

─ Je ne t'ai pas oublié, s'écria Jake, lui coupant de ce fait la parole. En cinq ans, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Mettre fin à ce qu'on partageait a été la plus gosses erreur de ma vie.

Ryder avait reporté son attention sur la pelouse, préférant ne pas croiser le regard de son ami pendant son explication.

─ Il y a cinq ans, quand tu es venu pour me demander de rendre notre relation publique, j'ai flippé. Avant toi, j'avais la réputation d'être un coureur de jupon. Alors me retrouver à partager l'intimité d'un autre garçon... C'était étrange au début mais agréable. J'étais bien avec toi. Plus que ça même. Et puis c'était notre petit secret jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles vivre notre histoire au grand jour. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Affronté le regard des autres, leur jugement... C'était au-dessus de mes forces. En plus je n'étais pas à l'aise avec le fait d'aimer un autre homme. Je me suis mis en tête que c'était une expérience, une passade. Ce soir-là, c'est l'explication que je t'ai donné parce que je m'étais mis à croire moi-même que c'était la vérité. J'ai voulu redevenir ''normal'', le bon vieux Puckerman qui ne résiste pas à la vue d'un jupe un peu trop coutre. J'ai passé un marché avec Bree dès le lendemain : je faisais les chorégraphies des cheerleaders et elle devenait ma petite amie. Il n'y a jamais eu plus que des baisers entre nous. Et encore, c'était juste pour donner le change.

─ Et à la soirée de remise des diplômes ? Dans les vestiaires ?

─ Tu nous as vu ?

─ Oui.

─ Elle m'a tendu un piège. Elle voulait plus alors elle m'a embarqué sous un prétexte bidon. Une fois seuls, elle m'a sauté dessus commençant à enlever sa robe, ma chemise. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu exactement mais je l'ai remise à sa place lui expliquant que je n'étais pas intéressé. En colère, elle m'a balancé un truc du genre ''si je ne te fais pas bander, je ne sais pas quelle fille te fera de l'effet. Tu devrais peut-être te rabattre sur les mecs''. C'était la fin de notre accord et pour moi le début de l'acceptation. J'ai réalisé ce soir-là qu'elle ne m'avait pas un tout petit peu excité. La dernière fois que j'avais désiré quelqu'un …..c'était toi. Mais après ce que je t'avais dit, je ne me voyais pas t'aborder. Et puis je devais retrouver Puck pour l'été avant de rentrer à Julliard. Bref une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi. Pour toi.

─ Tu savais que nous étions dans la même ville, presque voisins ?

─ Je me souvenais que tu avais demandé Columbia mais j'ignorais que tu avais été admis. Au début.

─ Tu l'as découvert ?

─ Oui. En avril de notre première année à la fac. Je t'ai aperçu dans un café. J'ai cru halluciné mais le lendemain j'y suis retourné et c'était bien toi. Et je suis revenu tous les jours pendant les quatre années qui ont suivi.

─ Le Midnight Café ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Comment est-ce possible ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me parler ?

─ La mezzanine. Tes amis et toi n'y montiez jamais. Plus d'une fois j'ai voulu t'aborder mais tu avais l'air heureux avec ta bande et puis il y avait ce gars qui te collait tout le temps. J'ai cru que vous étiez ensembles et puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine de ramener un fantôme du passé dans ta vie.

Jake s'était mis à battre du pied et n'osait pas se tourner vers Ryder. Pourtant il sentait son regard insistant sur lui. Il n'avait pas la force de l'affronter. Il avait peur.

─ Charlie est mon meilleur ami et on partage notre chambre mais ça s'arrête là. En plus, il est en couple avec une charmante jeune femme et heureux. Il est juste taquin, cherchant à tout prix à me caser.

─ Il est plutôt tactile.

─ Jaloux ?

Cette fois Jake planta son regard dans celui de Ryder. Leurs yeux accrochèrent de longues secondes. Mû par une force invisible, le visage du jeune métis se rapprocha de celui de Ryder. Leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient à présent séparées que par d'infimes millimètres. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre et ils leur suffisaient de se pencher un peu plus pour prendre possession des lèvres l'autre. Jake le fit. Il s'avança mais Ryder se recula vivement et se leva.

─ On devrait rentrer. Les autres vont finir par croire qu'on s'est fait enlevé.

Il entreprit de descendre des gradins. Jake ne l'avait pas suivi. Il était accoudé à la balustrade et le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

─ Tu comptes vraiment partir comme ça ? lui lança-t-il.

─ Ça vaut mieux.

Ryder continua son chemin sans se retourner. Il entendit des bruit de pas précipiter dans les escaliers. Puis sans savoir comment, il se retrouva plaqué contre un des poteaux des gradins. Le poids du corps de Jake contre le sien l'empêchait de bouger. Le métis colla son front au sien. Ils se sondèrent du regard un instant, cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre tentait de cacher. Le cœur de Ryder manqua un battement quand un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

─ Tu pensais vraiment partir comme ça ? murmura Jake.

Ryder ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

─ J'avais confiance en toi à l'époque, souffla-t-il. Je t'aimais et tu m'as blessé.

Sans pour autant s'éloigner, Jake lui répondit.

─ Moi aussi je t'aimais. J'aurais dû te le dire au lieu de te balancer ces vacheries. L'orgueil des Puckerman...Pour ta confiance, je suis prêt à tout pour la regagner mais laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-nous une seconde chance.

Ryder rouvrit les yeux et Jake vit là le signal qu'il attendait. Il s'empara fiévreusement de ses lèvres. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils attendaient ce moment sans réellement se l'avouer et le baiser s'en ressentait. Il était passionné et avide comme si leur vie en dépendait. La souffle court, Jake s'écarta pour laisser Ryder respirer. Toutefois, peu désireux de lui laisser trop d'espace et de peur de le voir fuir, il prit sa main dans la sienne et constata avec joie que Ryder ne s'esquiva pas. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent d'instinct. Ils regagnèrent la fête côte à côte mais leurs mains déliées. C'était le renouveau de leur relation, quelque chose de précieux auquel ils voulaient consacrer du temps sans être acculés par leurs amis.

Kitty les aperçut et tout sourire alla les trouver.

─ Dis-moi que tu m'en veux pas ? supplia-t-elle Ryder. C'était pour ton bien. Pour votre bien. Sinon vous seriez restés comme deux crétins toute la soirée.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre et même s'ils ne laissaient rien transparaître, son œil avisé remarqua un changement.

─ J'espère que je serai la demoiselle d'honneur, chuchota-t-elle. Après tout c'est un peu grâce à moi.

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et alla retrouver les bras de son fiancé alors que Jake et Ryder entrelaçaient de nouveau leurs doigts tout en rigolant.

* * *

**Alors ? La review est votre amie =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rien avoir avec le chapitre précédents si ce n'est que ça se déroule lors de la même fête.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La fête battait son plein et Rachel était d'autant plus fière que c'était elle qui avait eu cette idée. Elle qui faisait partie des tous premiers New Directions n'en revenait toujours pas : déjà dix ans que cette chorale existait. Et les petits nouveaux étaient plutôt doués, le Glee club avait encore de beaux jours devant lui.

Sur scène, les chanteurs s'enchaînaient sans temps mort. Quand enfin il y eut un blanc, elle décida que c'était son tour. Elle monta donc et s'empara du micro.

─ Bonsoir. Mon nom est Rachel Berry et je tiens encore à vous remercier de votre présence. Grâce à vous, c'est un succès. Alors merci.

La foule applaudit et elle reprit la parole.

─ Ce soir il manque une personne. Une personne chère à ce Glee club. Il était l'un des premiers membres. Certains le connaissent uniquement de nom grâce au portrait dans la salle de chant. Pour d'autres, il était un ami, un frère, un professeur, un leader ou encore le quaterback. Pour moi il était mon premier amour. Il aurait dû être le dernier mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Aujourd'hui, j'aime penser qu'il veille sur la chorale, qu'il en est la bonne étoile. A Finn.

Le public, à son tour leva son verre :

─ A Finn.

Alors qu'elle descendait de scène, elle fut interceptée par Kurt.

─ Tu ne chantes pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

─ Tu m'accompagnes ?

─ Depuis quand Miss Rachel Berry refuse-t-elle un solo ?

─ Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Surtout après …ça.

Kurt la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

─ Tu as bien fait de prendre la parole. C'était très beau. J'ai promis à Blaine le prochain duo mais je vais te trouver quelqu'un pour chanter. Tu en as besoin.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de regarder autour de lui pour voir qui pourrait partager un duo avec son amie. Il agrippa le bras de Sam qui lui fit face, surpris.

─ Non, c'est bon. Seule ça me va.

Sam leur jeta un regard interrogateur et Kurt s'excusa de l'avoir intercepté pour rien.

Puis il se tourna vers Rachel.

─ C'était quoi ça ?

─ Depuis quand Rachel Berry refuse-t-elle un solo ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et remonta sur les planches.

Les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent, Rachel observa un cours instant le public avant de commencer à chanter.

**It Take Two**

_**Is Mercury in retrograde or is that the excuse that I've always made  
'Cause I wanna blame you  
But I can only blame myself**_

_**Yeah, it's easy to throw you under the bus  
I'll call you crazy, while I'm filling my cup  
I say these things to hurt you  
But I only hurt myself**_

_**Oh, I can only take responsibility for me  
It takes two, two sides to every story  
Not just you  
I can't keep ignoring  
I admit half of it, I'm not that innocent, oh yeah**_

_**It takes two, two sides to every story  
Not just me  
You can't keep ignoring  
But let me be first baby to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)**_

_**I face my demons, yeah, I paid my dues  
I had to grow up, I wish you could too  
I wanted to save you, but I can only save myself**_

_**Oh, I can only be the changing one to see  
Yeah, to see**_

_**It takes two, two sides to every story  
Not just you  
I can't keep ignoring  
I admit half of it, I'm not that innocent, oh yeah**_

_**It takes two, two sides to every story  
Not just me  
You can't keep ignoring  
But let me be first baby to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)**_

_**I point my finger but it does me no good  
I look in the mirror and it tells me the truth, yeah  
Why all these lessons always learned the hard way  
Is it too late to change**_

_**It takes two, two sides to every story  
Not just you  
I can't keep ignoring  
I admit half of it, I'm not that innocent, oh**_

_**It takes two, two sides to every story  
Not just me  
You can't keep ignoring**_  
_**But let me be first baby to say I'm sorry**_

La foule explosa de joie et applaudit à tout rompre.

Elle salua puis elle s'esquiva rapidement pour se diriger vers le bar.

─ Tiens, dit Santana en lui tendant un verre. Tu dois en avoir besoin après une telle prestation.

Rachel prit un gorgée et manqua de s'étouffer, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge.

─ Tu veux ma mort ?

─ Je pensais qu'il fallait au moins ça avant que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé avant de chanter.

─ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, riposta la jeune femme.

─ Pas à moi Berry. Tu ne voulais pas chanter seule mais quand porcelaine demande à Sam tu changes d'avis comme par magie. On lisait la gêne sur vos visages à milles kilomètres et en même temps une certaine tension émanait de vous. Vous avez couché ensembles ?

─ Quoi ? Non !

─ Mais vous en avez envie.

─ Non plus ! Santana ça suffit.

Rachel avala cul-sec le reste de son verre qu'elle reposa brutalement sur le comptoir. Puis elle bouscula son amie pour passer . Elle ne vit même pas Kurt qui s'approchait d'elle.

─ Ça va ? lui lança-t-il.

Elle continua son chemin sans lui répondre et il fut obliger de demander des explications à Santana.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

─ Moi ? fit innocemment la jeune femme. Absolument rien.

─ C'est ça oui. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

─ Frustration sexuelle, répondit-elle en le plantant là.

Kurt resta pantois quelques secondes. Puis il décida de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Il questionna ses connaissances qui lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait quitté la salle. Immédiatement, il comprit où la trouver. Il gagna donc l'auditorium.

Rachel était assise sur le bord de la scène, les yeux semblant fixer quelque chose dans le vide. Il se plaça face à elle.

─ Tu veux en parler ?

─ De quoi ?

─ Sam.

─ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

─ Donc c'est de ça que tu parlais avec Santana. Tu préfères que j'aille voir directement Sam peut-être ?

Elle souffla, exaspérée.

─ Tu m'énerves Kurt.

─ Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Il se hissa à côté d'elle, prêt à l'écouter.

─ Il y a une semaine de ça, on s'est... embrassé. Depuis, je fais tout pour l'éviter.

─ Mais vous êtes colocataires...Vous devez forcément vous croiser non ?

─ Je pars tôt en répèt', je rentre à pas d'heure. Je ne l'ai pas croisé une seule fois en sept jours jusqu'à...

─ Ce que je lui propose de t'accompagner. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con parfois !

─ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes mais la curiosité de Kurt finit par l'emporter.

─ Comment est-ce arrivé ? Le baiser je veux dire.

Rachel se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

.

_Une semaine plus tôt._

_Le téléphone portable de Rachel sonna. Elle décrocha anxieuse._

─ _Allô...Oui c'est moi...Très bien...Oui, pas de problème. A demain huit heures dans ce cas. _

_Elle raccrocha et sauta de joie. Sam qui était plongé dans un bouquin sursauta._ _Il se leva du canapé et rejoignit la cuisine où la jeune femme ne cessait de répéter :_

─ _Ô__ mon dieu. Ô mon dieu._

_Dès qu'elle aperçut Sam, elle lui sauta au cou._

─ _J'ai le premier rôle ! Le premier rôle, tu te rends compte. Face à Anna Malaway, ils m'ont prise moi._

_Sam la serra fort dans ses bras et la félicita chaleureusement. Puis elle se recula légèrement, ses bras toujours noués autour du cou du blond. Lui la tenait par la taille. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, l'euphorie de Rachel retombant d'un seul coup. Sa respiration s'était accélérée tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Elle aurait dû mettre de la distance entre leur deux corps mais elle était comme hypnotisée par le regard de son ami. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, les lèvres de Sam se posaient sur les siennes. L'effet de surprise passé, elle répondit à ce baiser. Un baiser doux et tendre._

_Reprenant ses esprits, elle se rompit le contact et il la lâcha à regret._

─ _Je … On... __Ç__a n'aurait jamais dû arriver._

_Et avant que Sam ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle avait déjà claqué la porte du loft._

_._

─ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ce soir-là ? Tu m'as appelé pour m'annoncer que tu avais été prise mais pas un seul instant tu n'as fait mention du baiser avec Sam.

─ Ce n'était rien. Un moment de faiblesse. Une erreur que je ne referai pas.

─ Ce n'est pas rien puisque les conséquences de ce baiser sont encore visibles. Sur toi comme sur lui. Vous devriez vous parler.

─ Et pour lui dire quoi hein ? s'emporta Rachel.

─ Ce que tu viens de me dire. Que c'était une erreur stupide qui cause un malaise entre vous. Vous vivez ensembles. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer à vie.

─ Je...Je ne peux pas, lâcha la jeune femme dans un souffle.

─ Parce que tu ne penses pas réellement que c'était une erreur. Tu avais envie qu'il t'embrasse.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

─ Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

─ Je déteste que tu lises en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

─ Donc j'ai raison. Alors pourquoi tu le fuis ?

─ J'ai peur Kurt. Ça fait cinq ans et demie que Finn n'est plus là, je n'ai eu personne depuis. Et si j'étais incapable de m'impliquer dans une relation ? Ou si au contraire, je m'impliquais trop au point d'oublier Finn ? Je ne veux pas l'oublier mais en même temps je ne veux pas imposer son fantôme à Sam.

Une larme roula sur la joue de son amie et Kurt passa un bras autour des ses épaules.

─ Finn fera toujours parti de toi et Sam est d'autant plus à même de le comprendre puisqu'ils vous a connu ensembles. Pour ce qui est de mener une relation, c'est comme le vélo : ça ne s'oublie pas. Mais tu dois lui parler, lui faire part de tes peurs et tes doutes. Fuir n'est pas la bonne solution. Tu tiens à lui ?

─ Tu sais très bien que si ce n'était pas le cas je ne serais pas dans cet état.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants puis Kurt reprit la parole.

─ Tu sais, je crois que votre attirance ne date pas d'hier.

─ Et tu penses ça parce que … ?

─ Tu te souviens lorsque Blaine et lui ont débarqué pour nous faire une surprise.

─ Pour leur audition ?

─ Oui. Tu as dansé avec Sam. Avec Santana on en a reparlé après. Tous les deux, nous avons eu la même impression, que vous étiez seuls au monde. Et puis le regard quelque peu gêné que vous avez échangé... C'était étrange et tendu. On ne t'en a pas parlé pour ne pas te froissé et puis Sam est reparti donc...

─ Tu as sûrement raison. Et puis tu ne l'as pas vu mais je l'ai aidé pour son photoshoot. Il y a eu ce moment … étrange entre nous.

─ Etrange comment ? demanda Kurt piqué dans sa curiosité.

─ Je lui étalais de l'huile sur le torse et nos regards se sont accrochés. Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour arrêter d'y penser.

─ Et depuis ?

─ Quoi ?

─ Entre ce jour et le baiser, il n'y a rien eu d'ambigu ? Vous vivez ensembles depuis plus de quatre ans. Tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus ?

Rachel pouffa de rire devant le regard inquisiteur de Kurt.

─ A qui la faute si nous sommes devenus colocataires ? Je le revois encore sur le pas de ma porte ses sacs à la main et son oreiller sous le bras. Tu avais emménagé avec Blaine depuis six mois et Sam ne se voyait pas tenir la chandelle plus longtemps. J'entends encore Santana dire qu'il ne supportait plus vos nuits de folie et Sam rougir à cette remarque.

─ Tu...Non. Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous entendait ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle adorait voir Kurt mal à l'aise.

─ Arrête de détourner la conversation veux-tu ? Nous parlions de toi. Et de Sam.

Aussitôt le visage de Rachel retrouva son sérieux.

─ Tu te souviens que j'ai refusé de venir à Lima pour les trois ans du décès de Finn.

─ Oui. Tu vas à Lima une semaine après cette date chaque année.

─ Je n'étais pas la seule absente ce jour-là...

─ Oh mais c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis. Sam a loupé son avion.

Puis il fixa intensément sa meilleure amie.

─ Il n'a pas manqué son vol n'est-ce pas ?

─ En fait, sur le chemin de l'aéroport il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son billet. Il est donc revenu au loft. Il m'a trouvé en train de retourner le loft parce que j'avais perdu la chaîne avec la bague de fiançailles de Finn. Quand je lui ai expliqué la situation j'ai fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Il m'a réconforté, m'a bercé. Il m'a aidé à chercher et l'a retrouvé sur l'étagère de la salle de bain, là même où je l'avais laissé. Ma crise de larmes a repris et il m'a tenue dans ses bras. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir, il a refusé et ne m'a pas lâché de la journée. J'ai dû m'endormir dans ses bras un peu plus tard.

─ Oh Rachel... Je suis désolé. J'aurais tellement aimé être là.

Kurt serra fort son amie, coupable de ne pas avoir été là.

─ C'est bon je t'assure.

─ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je serais revenu tu sais.

─ Je sais, Kurt.

─ Je suis heureux que Sam ait été là pour te soutenir.

─ Moi aussi,murmura Rachel.

Les deux amis restèrent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par une voix derrière eux.

─ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ton petit mari ne t'avait pas abandonné.

Rachel et Kurt se levèrent et découvrirent Sam et Blaine qui arrivaient sur scène. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent furtivement.

─ Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Kurt en rigolant.

─ Oui et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu m'as promis une chanson mais impossible de te trouver.

─ Désolé. On peut y aller maintenant.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie et constata que Sam et elle se dévisageaient. Il poussa donc Blaine vers la sortie. Sam fit mine de les suivre.

─ Attends Sam. Reste. J'aimerais te parler.

Blaine s'arrêta, leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Kurt le poussa plus vivement vers la porte tout en levant un pouce pour encourager Rachel.

Les deux amis se fixaient sans rien dire, plantés comme deux idiots au milieu de l'immense scène de l'auditorium. Le silence était pesant et Rachel savait très bien que c'était à elle de le rompre. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu enclencher la conversation. Elle fit donc un pas vers Sam.

─ Ecoute, dit-elle. Cette semaine, je me suis comportée comme une gamine. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû fuir après... Après...

─ Après le baiser ? compléta-t-il pour elle. C'est bien le mot que tu cherches ?

La froideur dans la voix du mannequin étonna la jeune femme mais elle le comprenait.

─ Tu m'en veux, constata-t-elle.

─ A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, fit Sam en levant les bras en l'air. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens à ce moment précis. Ma tête me supplie de t'en vouloir mais d'un autre côté, je meurs d'envie d'effacer ce triste sourire de ton jolie visage d'une manière qui te ferait sûrement fuir à nouveau. La tristesse ne vous va pas au teint Mademoiselle Berry.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réflexion.

─ Je préfère ça, déclara-t-il en s'approchant. Maintenant, tu peux continuer ton explication.

─ Je n'ai eu personne depuis Finn. Je ne cherchais pas et surtout je ne me sentais pas prête. Alors quand tu m'as embrassée...

─ Quand on s'est embrassé, rectifia Sam. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé.

─ C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Donc, quand on a échangé ce baiser et que j'ai réalisé ce qu'on était en train de faire, j'ai perdu pied. J'ai pris peur et me suis enfuie. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais sur le moment, j'avais besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir.

─ Et ça t'a aidé ?

─ Non.

─ C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de m'éviter toute la semaine ?

─ J'ai choisi la facilité parce que discuté avec toi n'était pas envisageable. Tu m'aurais posée des questions auxquelles j'aurais été incapable de répondre.

Rachel fit une pause et leva les yeux vers Sam. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Un vrai masque qui à coup sûr cachait un tourbillon de pensées complexes.

─ Tu as ces réponses maintenant ?

─ Je ne sais pas mais je suis prête à discuter pour éclaircir notre...situation.

─ Notre situation ? Très bien. Je n'aurais qu'une question mais avant je dois te dire quelque chose. Depuis qu'on vit ensemble je me retiens de te le dire pour ne pas rendre les choses étranges entre nous. Tu me plais... Beaucoup et ….plus que ça encore. Je...Les...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et regarda Rachel.

─ Je ne veux pas aller trop vite et dire quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête à entendre.

─ Dis-le.

─ Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir à toute vitesse ?

Ils rigolèrent doucement puis la jeune femme reprit son sérieux.

─ Vas-y.

─ Les sentiments que tu m'inspires sont loin d'être seulement amicaux. Il y a ce petit quelque chose chez toi, Rachel Berry qui a le don de rendre fous les hommes. Moi le premier. Te côtoyer tous les jours a fait évoluer l'attirance que j'ai pour toi en quelque chose de bien plus profond. Mais je me suis toujours refusé à agir et te révéler mes vrais sentiments n'était pas une option. Tu te remettais tout juste de la disparition de Finn...Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. Tu avais déjà trop de chose à penser, je ne voulais pas en rajouter sur tes frêles épaules. Alors j'ai fait taire mon cœur. Jusqu'à vendredi dernier. J'ai réalisé que j'étais perdu à la seconde où tu as passé tes bras autour de mon cou et plongé tes yeux dans les miens.

Il se tut et l'observa. Elle le fixait intensément mais restait silencieuse.

─ Tu ne dis rien. Je t'ai fait peur ?

─ Non, c'est juste que je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant que tu pouvais ressentir ça. Sam je suis touchée.

─ Mais ? demanda anxieux le blond.

─ Le baiser que nous avons échangé a réveillé un tas d'émotions et de sentiments... J'avais oublié qu'on pouvait ressentir ça dans les bras de quelqu'un. Sur le moment j'ai eu l'impression de trahir la mémoire de Finn et que nous embrasser n'était pas bien. Mais je dois m'autoriser à vivre, à penser au futur et pas au passé. Ça me fait peur parce que je tiens à toi Sam et je ne veux pas t'imposer le fantôme de Finn. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. En même, m'impliquer dans une relation m'effraie. J'ai peur d'oublier Finn, qu'on t'enlève à moi trop tôt, que...

─ Hey, c'est normal d'avoir des doutes et des craintes.

Il fit un pas vers elle et lui attrapa la main qu'il serra délicatement.

─ Quand je te regarde, je ne vois que la magnifique Rachel Berry devant moi. Pas le fantôme de Finn. Je sais que tu l'aimeras toute ta vie à ta façon et qu'il aura toujours une place importante mais je suis prêt à l'accepter. Je l'accepte déjà. Souviens-toi quand tu cherchais désespérément ta bague de fiançailles ou quand tu t'es effondrée dans mes bras lorsque tu as revu les vidéo des Nationales de New York.

Ces souvenirs la fit sourire faiblement. Il avait été là pour elle, dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu un pilier indispensable à son équilibre.

─ Ensuite, j'ai une certitude, tu ne l'oublieras jamais.

Sans lui lâcher la mains, il posa ses doigts sur le corsage de sa robe à la base de ses côtes à droite.

─ Il est gravé en toi à jamais.

─ C...Co...Comment sais-tu pour... ? Même Kurt après tout ce temps n'est toujours pas au courant.

─ Ça remonte à un moment. Tu t'étais renversé du café brûlant sur ton chemisier. Tu l'as immédiatement retiré dévoilant ton tatouage. C'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu d'ailleurs.

─ Tu n'en as jamais parlé.

─ Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. C'était ton choix de garder ce secret, je l'ai respecté.

─ Merci Sam. Pour tout ce que tu as fait et dit. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais une place aussi importante dans ma vie et ….et ….et …dans mon cœur.

Le jeune mannequin lui caressa le poignet et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent faisant rougir Rachel. Il voulut retirer sa main mais elle l'en empêcha.

─ Je suis prêt à aller à la vitesse que tu veux. Même à attendre s'il le faut.

─ Attendre ? Non. Y aller doucement, oui. Ne m'en veux si je fais certaines choses de travers, si je m'y prends mal. J'ai oublié ce que c'est d'être en couple, de...

─ Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas oublié, la coupa-t-il. C'est comment embrasser.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front. Elle lui enlaça la taille et posa son menton sur son torse.

─ Tu sais, lui dit-elle, il y a ''doucement'' et ''doucement''. Je recommencerais bien ce qu'on a fait il y a une semaine.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure timide mais suffisamment audible pour que Sam l'entende.

─ Oh !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Puis reprenant leurs esprits, ils quittèrent l'auditorium pour rejoindre la,fête, les mains toujours enlacées.

* * *

**Verdict ? **


End file.
